


Hungry Hinata

by Cat4



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat4/pseuds/Cat4
Summary: Hinata has had to wait too long to get personal time with her husband. He gets to take a break from being the Hokage to take care of his wife. Romance but also just sex.





	Hungry Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> Thanks for reading. If you like please leave comments and Kudos.
> 
> *I do not own these characters or rights in any way, just wrote the sex

Hinata rushes home, excited. She had been waiting for this day for a month, the third Saturday. Boruto was on a mission, Hinata was coming from dropping Himawari off to Hanabi. 

“Now I just have to get dinner going and wait for Naruto to get home.” She whispers to herself as she enters the front yard. She opens the door to their home and is greeted with sizzling. 

“He-Hello?” Naruto’s smiling face rounds the corner. 

“Hi, Hinata. Welcome home.” Hinata crosses the space forgetting about the door. Naruto catches her is his arms and they spin around. 

“You’re home early.” She says before burying her face in his chest. He stops spinning and raises her face to look at him. 

“Shikamaru is going to handle everything else today. I knew today was important to you so I left to hurry here.” Hinata presses a kiss to his lips relishing in the taste of him cool and sweet. His lips move as one with hers and his hands move down her back then under her shirt one hand calloused the other rough in a different way, caressing her soft skin.

“Hey, what are you doing in there?” His voice calls from the kitchen. Confused Hinata pulls away. The Naruto in front of her grins.

“Close your eyes. He wants you in the kitchen.” The shadow clone takes Hinata's hand and leads her into the next room. When she opens her eyes Naruto is standing there in an apron proudly presenting dinner. Hinata wasn't sure what was on the table she couldn't stop staring at him. 

“What happened to your clothes?”

“My clothes?” He looks down then, “My clothes….. I took them off… because I was cooking and didn't want to dirty them.” He looks pleased with the answer he came up with.Hinata stares at his bare chest and stomach. She smiles at the patch of hair that goes from his belly button to below the top of the apron. She becomes hyper-aware of the shadow clone standing behind her. She wouldn't even have to take a full step back before she bumped into him. A timer goes off and as he turns to pull something out of the oven, she sees his solid ass in the backless apron. Her cheeks heat up and she turns the table. She has a small fire that is starting to grow in her stomach. The shadow clone still behind her strokes her cheek with his hand. She turns to face him.

“You're always so cute when you blush.” He leans in pressing his lips to hers again. Slightly parting her lips Hinata invites more of him in. Scent, tongue, gentle nibbles on her lips. He pulls her close against him, hands on her hips. Her hands around there neck, almost how they were in the hallway. Groaning in his mouth as she feels him grow hard. Naruto does a throaty laugh behind her. 

“What’s wrong Hinata? Too hungry to eat first?” She turns and Naruto is standing just behind her so she is sandwiched between them. Hinata looks down between them and his apron has started to tent. Naruto cups her face in his hands gazing into her eyes before pulling her into a longing kiss. His hands fall from her face to her breast groping them through her shirt. The clone still behind her, hands brushing aside her hair so he could kiss the back of her neck. Naruto starts pushing her jacket over her shoulders. Hinata lifting her arms, the clone lifting her shirt tossing it aside. She slips out of her skirt, kicking it and her shorts to the side. Standing in her underwear and stockings. Naruto and the clone in unison “Wow, Hinata. You look amazing.”

“Thank you.” She blushes again with her hand fidgeting with her hair. Naruto takes her in his arms again. “Hungry Hinata,” before kissing her pink lips. She places her hands on his muscled arms, the bandages on the right one coarse under her soft fingers. Hinata melts against him and he trails his fingers down her back to grip her satin covered ass. She groans in his mouth and he lifts her, her legs wrapping around him a little higher than the apron. Naruto’s lips leave her mouth and press under her jaw and her neck. Hinata can't help the loud moans that leave her mouth. Her mind barely registers the shadow clone undoing the clasp of her bra, pushing it down her shoulders so she can slip it off her arms and let it fall to the floor. He grasped her breast from behind rubbing her areolas before brushing his thumbs over her nipples. Hinata shivers and grinds on Naruto. He bites her neck and the shadow clone squeezes her nipples causing her to let out a high pitch moan and her panties getting soaked. “Na-Naruto.” He removes his lips from her neck looking into her flushed face. She bites her lips the soft flesh already tender, while a second goes by. 

“I want more.” His face shifts into a grin.

“I know what you want.” Her breast fall to there normal position without the clone to hold them and Naruto carries her over to the counter. Shivering from her warm ass touches the cool countertop he sets her down. She moves to kiss him but he undoes her hands and moves away. He looks her up and down.

“Ya know, you look delicious already but We think you'd look better cream-covered and cream-filled.” Into his out-stretched hand, the now naked shadow clone places a whipped cream can. Hinata eyes the can and Naruto hold up a clear bowl of cut-up peaches in his other hand. She slowly nods yes and Naruto slips between her legs kissing her again. He caresses her left side down to her panty clad hip. He gently tugs at the fabric and it splits apart at his touch. He does the same with the right side and Hinata can't seem to get upset over the loss of her favorite underwear. Hinata leans back on the counter chest heaving, panties not under her anymore. Naruto holds the can above her pointing downward. He takes his time covering her left areola and hard nipple. When finished he held the can over her right one. The clone starts licking up the cream lightly in a circular motion, all the way to the nipple. He takes the nipple with cream still coating it and sucks it. Hinata watches him interested. Naruto has also stopped and is watching him. When the clone was done Naruto looks at him exasperated.

“You were supposed to wait until she was completely covered.” “I couldn't.” He rubs the back of his head. “She looks so good and you were taking forever. Besides I love sucking Hinata's nipples.” Naruto sighs but starts covering Hinata's body again. He hands the clone the peaches to keep him busy and he takes a few bite-sized pieces and starts dotting the cream with them. When she is dessert worthy, having both breasts piled high then strips down either side of her belly button and finally stripes lining each inner thigh, Naruto and the clone pick a breast and work down. THey make sure the breasts are clean not leaving a dollop. They don't miss any of the stripes coacting her stomach. They take care with the thighs to lick from knee to her lips. Taking turns pressing lips to her throbbing clit. Each Naruto had hold of a thigh so she would not wiggle off the counter as she moves with pleasure. Hinata starts to beg for more. “Hungry Hinata.” The fire in her belly was building, Naruto being the sexual tinder. A tongue starts swirling around her clit but with two heads between her legs, she wasn't sure whose it was. Hinata felt another tongue, stiff, dart in and out of her. She felt a pressure start to build and begged Naruto to go faster. They both did, reaching a hand up to her breast to squeeze her nipples. Hinata shook as she came, the tongue in her pussy twisting in and out of her. They place kisses around her lips letting her come down but keeping the flame hot.

Naruto lifts her again his apron now lying on the floor, his dick hard at attention. Her arms draw up around his neck, he keeps a hand under her ass and one around him as she lowers onto his dick. Slowly his tip spreads open her wetness, filling her up. Naruto leans his back against the counter and places both hands under her, fingers gripping her thick soft ass. He starts to move her up and down, his hips tipping forward to stroke into her. Hinata’s moans ring out in the kitchen and dining room. The clone positions himself against the counter next to them, stroking his dick, watching Hinata bounce up and down on him. Watching her eyes closed and her head hang back as she enjoys herself. He taps Naruto, who slows his strokes. Hinata opens her eyes and nods when she sees the clones waiting arms. They skillfully switch her and she easily adjusts herself on the clones hardness. His lips meet hers throwing wood on the fire kicking it up. They held still while Naruto slides a lubed up finger in her ass. He stretches her up to three fingers while she clenches the shadow clones dick in her. When she starts moving back on his fingers he removes them and places his lubed tip at her entrance. He slowly slides in and Hinata feels like she is going to sizzle away to nothing as grease has now been thrown on the fire. After a moment of everyone breathing heavy, they hold Hinata still and start to move together evenly paced. Sounds escape Hinata's mouth that the house hasn't heard in a while. She is full of Naruto, only a small piece of her separating the two of them. Hinata hands grip the Shadow clones shoulders she remembers to not use her nails after a previous disappearing incident mid-stroke. Naruto's name continuously leaves her lips as they pick up the pace. Her nipple being pinched, her clit being rubbed. She clenches around both of them as her orgasm explodes, splitting her apart. Wet slapping almost drowning out her cries. Hinata feels light as they keep moving,keep propelling her onto them. Naruto gruffly calls out her name as he fills her with his cream making the clone slow his thrust. Once Naruto removes his self the clone moves Hinata back to the counter laying her down gently, still dick-stuffed inside of her. The counter the perfect height for him to place his hand on and hovers over her while his hips angle to hers. She rubs her hands over his chest. He leans close to her and starts placing kisses over her face, then passionately kissing her on the lips. He moves his hand to thumb her clit causing friction that she was begging for. 

“Naruto, I'm coming again.” A hitch in his throat. The clone nods.

“Me too.” She feels him fill her with his cream. The sensation causing her to cum again. He slows then stops and slips out of her. PLacing a kiss on her lips, he helps her up. Fire safely put out. Naruto was nearby eating peaches. He hands her the towel that is next to him. Grinning he ask “Shower before we eat? Hungry Hinata.” Hinata smiles and happily agrees. They walk still naked to the staircase. Looking at the door they realize that it was never closed after Hinata came in. Sauske stands there with a confused expression.


End file.
